A Love Discovered via Msn IM
by ObsidianBunny
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Kiba hook up over the internet


Hey how r ya

Hey how r ya?

This is just a FanFic I did….so I own like none of the characters….if I did I would redo the entire series Buwahahahahaha…..hehehe….so much yaoi…..gahh the nosebleed is to big…..anyway this is yaoi(gay, guy on guy, whatever floats you're boat) so yeah pairings are as follows:

KibaXNaru

NejiXGaa

Enjoy its Fluffy Goodness

Oh yeah..

'thoughts'

"speech"

_instant message/sound_

A Love Discovered (via Msn I.M.)

By GravityMon

_SLAM!_

Kiba Inuzaka (did I spell that right?) barged into his bedroom. His dog, Akumaru, looked up. When he saw his master Kiba he jumped over and started yipping.

"Hey Akumaru. Was up?"

Kiba walked to his computer and on the way threw his backpack on the bed. When he got to his computer, he plopped down with a muffled _thump_. Akumaru jumped into his lap and laid down. Kiba reached down absentmindedly and scratched his head. He signed into his account and waited for his computer to load.

'Man this piece of crap can't go any slower'

_Ding!_

"Finally!"

He moved to his computer and started to log in to his Instant Messenger as Dogsrule!. He noticed that a few of his contacts were already logged on and had a chat going on. A window popped up on his screen saying that he was invited to chat with them. He accepted and saw the chat topic set to "Luv Troubles".

FoxyMan!:

'_Hey Dog-breath! Sup!_

Homicidalinsomniac:

……_hey……_

Fatecantbestopped…duh:

_Good Evening._

Lifesabitchsofuckoff:

…_Hn..._

BugBoy:

_Evening_

Dogsrule!:

_shutit Naruto! So was up w/ the topic?_

FoxyMan!:

_Oh we were just talking about who we like and what gender we like.._

Lifesabitchsofuckoff:

_Yeah...narutos gay..._

FoxyMan!:

_Hey I wanted 2 tell teme!_

Lifesabitchsofuckoff:

_Well I did so shut up dobe._

FoxyMan!:

_Hmph!_

Kiba just stared at his screen. He couldn't believe that his friend was GAY! And not just a friend but the one that he had a crush on since like forever! There was no coherent thought going on in his head till he heard a ping coming from his computer which snapped him out of his thoughts.

FoxyMan!:

_Yo..kiba…u there man…is it that much of a shock.._

Dogsrule!:

_Wha…yeah…'m still here_

Homicidalinsomniac:

_Its nothing wrong.._

Dogsrule!:

_Nonono…its not that its just…wow…nvr pegged him 4 being gay…I mean I should know.._

FoxyMan!:

_Huh..wha was that las part_

Dogsrule!:

_Oh shit…_

FoxyMan!:

_Hahaha oh man kibas gay 2 well I nvr knew hahaha_

Dogsrule!:

_Shut up so r u_

FoxyMan!:

………

Fatecantbestopped…duh:

_As entertaining as this is I must go. Bye._

FoxyMan!:

_Bybye waves hard_

Dogsrule!:

_See ya!_

Lifesabitchsofuckoff:

_Hn_

Homicidalinsomniac:

_I g2g 2 mother is…….hungry_

FoxyMan!:

_Aww u chasing after ur boyfriend!_

Homicidalinsomniac:

_Shutit or I will kill u_

FoxyMan!:

…_k…_

BugBoy!:

_I must leave as well._

FoxyMan!:

_So its just us huh?_

Dogsrule!:

_I guess I can stay on u sasuke?_

Lifesabitchsofuckoff:

_Yeah but ill leave u 2 gays 4 each other_

FoxyMan!:

_NANI!_

Dogsrule!:

_WTF?! Shut up Sasuke!_

Lifesabitchsofuckoff:

_Hn. Bye._

FoxyMan!:

_Uh…so… ur gay 2?_

Dogsrule!:

…_ja…_

FoxyMan!:

_So um who do u like?_

Dogsrule!:

_WHAT? Y do u want 2 know?_

FoxyMan!:

_Welli thought since we r both gay then we talk about guys and such…_

Dogsrule!:

_Oh…_

FoxyMan!:

_Ill tell you who I like…but u cant get mad_

Dogsrule!:

_Alright_

FoxyMan!:

_Well I have known him for a while…_

'oh great, so he's a long time friend.'

FoxyMan!:

_Hes really cute…well actually hes damn fine!_

'Damn! What the hell! Now I have no chance!'

FoxyMan!:

_And he likes dogs…_

Dogs rule!:

…_Well who is it?..._

FoxyMan!:

_OMG!! DUDE!! I'VE DROPPED ENOUGH HINTS!! ITS YOU YA MORON!!_

'…………………..'

Dogs rule!:

_Really? OMG YESH I like you to!!_

FoxyMan!:

_Really? Sweetness! So wanna go out this Friday?_

Dogs rule!:

_Sure pick u up at 7 see ya then_

FoxyMan!:

_Bye!! waves and blows kisses_

Dogs rule! Has just signed off.

FoxyMan! Has just signed off.

"Well, Akumaru that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Kiba sighed missing the 'duh! You moron anyone could see he liked you!' look that the dog sent his way. "Alright 'm gonna hit the hay. Night boy!" and with that Kiba stripped and jumped into bed.

Yeah so that's my first fanfic hope you liked it. Now onto business there is a little button on the bottom left of your screen now please hit go and review. Please if u flame don't b 2 viscous or I may cry and use my tears to put them out keep it constructive criticism. Byebye people who I don't kno but I probally wish I did hasta!!


End file.
